


A series of Firsts.

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Mary didn't die, Reader Insert, Weechesters, au-ish, minor injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Growing up next to the Winchester boys means they play a big part in a lot of your firsts.Written for : SPN KinkBingoSquare : First Time.





	1. Intro

Growing up next door to the Winchesters had its perks. They had two boys,  a dog, a tree house, and a pool. No one really knew what they did for a living. All your parents really knew was that John could fix anything under the sun, or at least it seemed like he could. And Mary was always willing to babysit, and always baking. If she wasn’t available, there was Dean, when he was older.

Dean was the bad influence, without ever really trying to be. But he was also protective and kind. Always smiling and laughing and having a good time.

And then there was Sam. The youngest of the bunch, a boy who seemed to know how to get anything he wanted from anyone. It was the eyes, and the pout. That was how they ended up with a dog. Sam’s eyes timed just right and John had caved.

But growing up next door to the Winchesters also mean that they played a part in a lot of your firsts


	2. First time being kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam - 6  
> Dean - 10

Dean was up in his tree house reading comic books. You stood at the base looking up. Dean just stuck his tongue out at you before moving back to where he had been sitting and reading, out of your sight. That tree house was where he went when he wanted to get away from you and Sam. Sam was just starting to be able to climb up, but so far, you hadn’t gotten past the fourth rung before crying until John came running to get you down. You were always so afraid to fall.

With a huff, you started up. Once your feet hit the fourth rung, you glanced down and bit your bottom lip, nails digging into the pieces of wood nailed to the trunk. What you hadn’t noticed, was Sam watching intently from the porch, wondering if you’d call for his dad again, or if today was the day you finally made it up. And what would happen when you realized you’d have to climb back down. He smiled to himself when you turned your attention back up, and continued.

You got one foot secure on the 5th rung, and reached a hand up for the next one, when you slipped. Your eyes watered and went wide as your feet kicked and you tried desperately not to fall.

Sam ran, quick as he could and called out to Dean who peeked out just as your fingers let go and you fell. “She okay?” Dean’s face was full of worry as he hurried down the makeshift ladder.

You cried as Sam held your hands in his. “She’s bleeding, Dean.” He looked up at his big brother and showed him your hands, palms scraped and bleeding. Dean glanced down at your knees, dirty and scrapped as well.

“I’ll get mom.” Dean ran for the house.

You sniffled and Sam ducked his head. “It’s okay, just a scrape. I’ve got one too, see?” He shifted so you could see his knee, a big bandaid covering it. “‘Member, dad was teaching me to ride my bike yesterday and I fell?” You nodded. “Scraped my hands too.” He showed you. “And my elbow. That one hurt most.” He laughed, hoping you’d smile.

“I wish I was _big_.” You looked up at the tree house.

“You’ll get big.” He told you softly as Mary came hurrying out behind Dean with a first aid kit.

“Oh honey, you tried to climb it again?” Mary knelt in the grass next to Sam and took a look at the damage.

“She got to the 5th one this time.” Sam told her proudly, and you looked at him and the smile on his face.

“ _Wow!_ That high! You’ll be up there with Dean in no time, I bet.” She smiled. “I never go past the third.” She told you in a whisper.

Once you were cleaned up and Mary was done, she gave you a little kiss to the forehead. “Be careful now, kiddo. If you want to try again, ask John to watch you, just in case you fall. Okay?”

“Okay.” you nodded sadly.

Mary gave you a pat on the head and got up and started back towards the house, Dean in tow, asking if he had to stay down now.

“Feeling better?” Sam asked, and you gave him a shrug. “Want me to kiss it better? Mom kisses my cuts better.” You watched him for a moment before nodding, and he smiled, leaning down and kissed your knee.

“Thanks, Sam.”

He took your hands in his, and kissed the scrapes on the palms. Then, he leaned up and kissed your forehead like his mother had, and you smiled.

“Mom, look.” Dean pointed across the yard, and Mary turned and smiled seeing Sam kiss your forehead.

Sam’s smile widened at the sight of your smile, and after a moment of hesitation, he kissed your lips. It barely lasted a second, and you sat there staring at him while his cheeks turned bright red after.

“Dean? Get the camera.”

“ _Ew_ , mom, are you going to take a picture of them _kissing_?”

“Just get the camera.” Mary almost rolled her eyes, despite the smile on her face.

Dean hurried in the house and found his father in the living room. “Dad, where’s the camera.”

“What do you need it for?” John got up, and started towards their bedroom.

“Mom wants it.” Dean answered and followed his father. “Sammy **kissed** Y/N.”

“Really?” John turned, and Dean nodded. “Alright. Go play, I’ll bring it to your mother.” Dean ran off and John grabbed the Polaroid camera off Mary’s dresser, then started for the back of the house. “Sammy’s first kiss, huh?” he asked as he came up behind Mary.

She was still smiling when she took the camera from him. “She fell again.” Mary motioned to the tree before bringing the camera up to her eye. “He kissed every last scrape.” She clicked the button and a flash went off. Lowering the camera, she pulled out the Polaroid and handed it to John to set on the patio table behind him to develop. “Then he kissed her.”

“Smooth like his father.” John teased before kissing Mary’s shoulder. “Marker?”

“Mhmm.” She hummed softly. Once John brought her back a thin tipped black marker, she smiled and turned the picture over before she began to write.

**Sammy’s first kiss. Summer 1989.**

**Sam 6 yrs old**

**Y/N 5 yrs old.**


End file.
